Of foxes and Marriage
by gondor20
Summary: Its my first story. Naruto is getting married. To who? Also, Naruto not on Team 7? Read and Review! AU by the way!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok all, this is my first story I have ever published on Fanfiction. Don't be too harsh, but give me some feedback! This will be a chapter story. Have fun, read, and review. Thanks.**

**The title is still a work in progress!**

Of Foxes and Marriage

Chapter One: The New Ninja and Shocking News!

Naruto smiled happily as he looked down at his ramen cup. He was now a ninja. Iruka promoted him after he fought Muzuki with the kage bashin. "He did not see what hit him," Naruto though to himself with a large grin. Naruto gentally touched the ramen in the cup. It was ready! The foxy ninja gave a battle shout before digging into the ramen. A few ramen cups later, Naruto stripped out of his orange jumpsuit and slid into the sheets of his bed.

"Life is good," he thought before drifting off to sleep.

The bar was full of life. People were laughing and drinking. A few were openly making out. Kurenai Yuhi was sipping her drink and was listening to her friend, Anko, tell her story about torturing a guy.

"And then I had my snakes bite the guy in his balls! I never thought a man could scream so loud! HAHAHA! I would of done more, but Ibiki ruined my fun...what a party pooper," Anko said with a pout.

"Don't worry. You'll have more people to torture," a women with brown hair said. She had two purple fang marks on her checks. Her name was Hana Inuzuka.

"I know, but still! He was a screamer AND he begged. I never had someone scream and begged. Its one in a life time." Kurenai shook her head at her friend. Sometimes she is scary.

"So Kurenai, I heard your taking a genin team on," Hana asked before taking a sip from her drink.

"Yes. I'm happy to work with new ninja."

"Hmmm. I should of asked for a genin team. Hehehe," Anko asked with a evil glint in her eyes. Kurenai and Hana shivered at the thought with Anko in charge of children.

"Well, what type of team did you ask for," Hana asked.

"A tracking team."

"Ah, so your going to have Kiba. I feel sorry for you. If he gives you any issues, just tell me! Me and mom will take care of it." Hana chuckles. "Kiba can be a hand full sometimes."

"I think I can handle him. At least I got Hinita. She is almost like a younger sister to me."

"Hinita the mouse? The one who is like "H-ell-o. M-y nam-e is Hin-ita." Anko asked in a teasing matter. She even began to poke her fingers together. Kurenai glared, while Hana broke out laughing.

"Be nice Anko. She just has some issues."

"Yeah. She is a stalker. She stalks the fox boy," Anko began to laugh again. Kurenai was silent. "Anko is right," Kurenai thought. They were all silent for a few minutes.

"Well...go-od nig-ht Kurenai-sensi. I ha-ve to go ho-me," Anko said poking her fingers together. Hana busted out laughing. "May-be Naru-to-Kun is walking arou-nd. May-be he migh-t fall in lo-ve with me!" Kurenai began to chuckle. Anko then acted like she fainted.

"Good-night Anko," Kurenai said as she got up to leave. She left and went home.

Kurenai unlocked her front door and stepped in. The lights in the kitchen were on. "I turned those off," she thought to herself.

"Come on in dear," a soft voice said. Kurenai went in to the kitchen and saw her mother sitting at her kitchen table. Her mother, Akemi Yuhi, was sitting there with a glass of water in her hand. Akemi had soft grey hair that fell to the middle of her back. She had a gentle face and soft brown eyes. She wore a red-dress.

"Mom? What are you doing here?"

"What? Can't a mother visit her daughter? Well, whatever. I have some news for you. It has to deal with a deal I and your father made with the fourth hokage," she said with a serious voice. Kurenai nodded and sat down. Whenever her mother said something in a serious voice, it had to be important.

"Ok dear. Tell me are you seeing anyone?"

Kurenai blinked." No, why?"

"Well, that will make this much easier. Your father and I made a deal with the fourth hokage. Minato was going to have a son."

"The fourth had a son? Who is it?" Kurenai was silent for a moment. It finally hit her who he was. "Its Naruto isn't?"

"Yes. That is why Naruto had the nine-tailed fox sealed into him."

"Ok mom, but does that have to do with anything?"

"Minato and your father were very good friends. Brothers almost. They wanted both of our families joined together. Your father and Minato made a contract. A marriage contract. Minato's son and you would wed when his son became a genin." Akemi took a sip from her glass of water. "You and Naruto will marry."

Kurenai sat there with her mouth hanging open. "Does Naruto know?"

"He should right about-" A loud "WHAT?" was heard through out the village coming from the hokage's tower.

Naruto stood in front of the hokage in his PJ's. His world was rocked for the second time that day. The first came from his teacher turned enemy telling him about the nine-tailed fox. The second came from the Hokage. He was the son of the fourth hokage and he was going to married.

"I'm the son of the fourth? That is so...so...COOL!" Naruto began to jump around the hokages office shouting how he was cooler then Sasuke. The Hokage chuckled at him. "He took it much better then I thought," the Hokage thought to himself.

Naruto stopped. "Who am I getting married too? Is she my age? Is she hotter the Saukra?"

"Her name is Kurenai Yuhi. She is a little older then you. She is also a looker," the Hokage said with a perverted grin. "You will also meet her tomorrow for breakfast along with her mother. And don't worry, I'll be there too." The Hokage took out his pipe. "Also, Naruto you will not be put on a team. Someone else is going to be training you. He is a very good teacher."

"Who is he?"

"HAVE NO FEAR! JIRAIYA IS HERE!"

**DONE! This is just the start of the story. Review and tell me what you think. Also, tell me if you want longer or shorter chapters. There are good things about both! **

**Thanks and Have a Great Day. Thats it so...yeah. **


	2. Breakfast and Getting to Know Each Other

**Hello everyone! This is chapter 2 of **_**Of Foxes and Marriage**_**. I still have not come with a better name. If you have any suggestions, please leave them in the review. I'm going to try a longer chapter this time around, so leave some feedback.**

**Also, I forgot this last chapter. I, Gondor20, do not own Naruto. **

**Read and Review.**

_Chapter 2_

_Breakfast and Getting to know each other_

Naruto sighed as he stepped out of the shower. Today was the day, he meet Kurenai. So many things were going through his head. What if she hated him? What if she did not want to marry him? What if she was mean and cold? Naruto rubbed his hair dry and began to spike it back to normal. He could it was going to along day already. After finishing up in the bathroom, Naruto walked into his room with his towel around his waist. He saw Sarutobi sitting in a chair near his bed reading a little orange book. Naruto shook his head and put on a pair of boxers.

"Naruto, don't put on your jump suit. I got some better clothes for you," Sarutobi said not even looking up from his book. He simply pointed to the bed. On the bed laid a pair of black cargo pants. Sitting next to it was a blue turtle neck with an orange swirl on the arms. "I wished there was more orange," Naruto thought to himself with a frown. After getting dressed, Naruto turned to Sarutobi.

"You look very nice. I'm sure Kurenai is going to like how you look," Sarutobi said in a kind voice. Naruto rubbed the back of his head with a grin on his face. Even he had to admit he looked better in this.

"By kami! You look like a mini-Minato," Jiraiya exclaimed as he walked into the room. Jiraiya was in a black suit with his head band on. Naruto turned to Sarutobi.

"You going to wear that?" Sarutobi was in the hokage robes with the hat on.

"Of course! I'm the Hokage, I have to wear it. This is a very formal meeting we are having. Jiraiya and I are acting as your parents for this. Jiraiya as your godfather and I as your grandfather." Naruto shrugged and turned towards Jiraiya.

"So Pervey-Sage, your not going to hit on my wife are you?"

"Hahah! You fear the great Toad Sage's good looks? You fear that I will sweep your bride off her feet with my charm," Jiraiya yelled out and then began to laugh. Naruto just rolled his eyes and muttered something under his breath about perverts and big egos.

"Ok listen up you two. The breakfast is going to be held at Kurenai's house. This is a very formal matter, so be on your BEST behavior. Naruto, we are going to have real food so no ramen (groan from Naruto). Jiraiya none of your antics, pervert comments, or stupid stories. If you break any rule, I'm going to tell Tsunade that you have naked pictures of her," Sarutobi said in a deep voice. Jiraiya began to pale at the thought of an angry Tsunade. Naruto had a frown on his face after hearing about no ramen. "Oh and Naruto your going to meet some of Kurenai's friends. One is very...odd. If she says something about sex, torturte, or sexual torture ignore her." A small pervert grin worked its way onto Jiraiya's face. "Its going to be along day," Sarutobi thought.

/

Kurenai quickly put her red lipstick on. She had gotten up at the crack of dawn to get ready. She took a quick shower and was now sitting in her underwear putting makeup on. Anko and Hana had yet to arrive, much to her pleasure. She felt strange getting dressed up for her husband...who was nearly six years younger then her. She was far from happy about this. First, she had not desire to marry anyone. Second, he was way to young for her. He was a fresh genin and she was an jouin. Akemi and her fought a little bit last night about it. It was not that she hated the boy, but she did not want to marry someone so young. If she wanted to marry let it be someone strong like Asuma or even Kakashi. But this was her father's dying wish. She sat down her makeup and went over to closet. She pulled out a red dress. The dress went down to her knees. The bottom of the dress had cheery blossoms all over it. After putting it on and putting on red high-heels she left her room.

She came into the kitchen and saw her mother dressed in a purple dress that went to her ankles. Her gray hair was done in a bun. She was currently working at the stove.

"Morning dear. Ready?"

"Yes mom. What are we serving for breakfast?"

"Rice, eggs, and some pastry. Please set the table in the dinning room." Kurenai nodded and grabbed the needed items. The dinning room was a simple room done in a pale blue color. A large white table sat in the middle of the room. Kurenai began to set the places. Naruto, Hana, and his godfather on one side. Her, her mother, and Anko on the other side. The Hokage would sit at the head of the table.

A while later, a knock was heard followed by a bang. Kurenai got up and went to the front door. Anko stood there in her normal trench coat outfit. Hana was standing there in a light blue dress. She told both her friends as soon as she heard the news. The only thing she did not say was who she was marrying.

"Yo Kurenai! Did we make in time," Anko yelled out.

"No, but they will be coming soon. Mother is setting out the food now. I labeled your places at the table. Hurry and sit down," Kurenai said pushing her friends towards the dining room. A few minutes later a knock was heard at the door. Kurenai looked at her friends. She heard her mother open the door.

/

"Hello Lord Hokage, Naruto, and... Jiraiya? I knew I was going to have one great ninja, but not two," Akemi said bowing towards the Hokage. Sarutobi bowed a little back. Jiraiya just smiled and waved.

"Hey! What about me? I'm a great ninja! I'll be Hokage one day lady," Naruto yelled waving his arms around. Akemi looked down and smiled.

"Your kinda of loud. That's not a good ninja trait. A loud ninja is a poor ninja."

"WHAT! Listen here HAG, I'm a great ninja! Just you wait," Naruto yelled with rage and anger. Akemi just smiled nicely.

"If you are such a great ninja, why did you fail the academy so many times?" Naruto looked down for a few seconds. "She is right," Naruto thought. It was not his fault, but still. Akemi looked at the boy and saw her mistake.

"But the academy is a waste of time, so its not a real test of skill. I guess you can prove me wrong when you start to take missions." Naruto looked up and smiled. "Oh! I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Akemi Yuhi, mother of Kurenai. And you must be Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto turned serious. "Nice to meet Yuhi-sama. You look nice this morning." Akemi laughed.

"A little charmer. That's nice. But you'll need more to sweep Kurenai off her feet," Akemi whispered to Naruto.

"May I meet Kurenai?"

"You want to see her already? My goodness, you already want to do the deed!" Naruto turned red. Just thinking about that made him embarrassed. "Ok dear, lets eat. Kurenai is waiting."

/

Blue eyes meet red eyes. Naruto and Kurenai just stared at each other, each waiting for the other to make the first move. Everyone around them were silent. Time seemed to stop. Akemi and Sarutobi both held there breaths. Jiraiya was checking Anko and Hana out. Anko and Hana were stunned at their friend's husband. Naruto looked Kurenai up and down. She was.. beyond words. Her long black hair and her deep red eyes. It took him all his will not to kiss her out right.

Kurenai looked Naruto up and down. He was shorter then her. He looked a lot like the fourth hokage. He would be a looker in a few years.

Naruto, Jiraiya, and Sarutobi sat down in their seats. No one still moved. The air was thick and heavy. Naruto broke the silence. "Ok, lets eat! I'm starving!" Akemi blinked and then laughed.

"Some men think with their brains, and others with their little head. But you Naruto think with your stomach!" Akemi started to dish out food. The breakfast went...ok. Jiraiya began to talk about his books. Anko began to talk about hurting people. Hana just was silent. Naruto had no table manners and just ate. Kurenai just picked at her plate and looked miserable. Akemi and Sarutobi just watched the scene. No one noticed the two getting up and walking into the kitchen.

/

"That was a failure. Naruto and Kurenai did not talk. Jiraiya was being an idiot, and Anko was just weird. Poor Hana did not know what to do," Sarutobi said pacing.

"Agree. I have no idea how we should get those two to bond," Akemi said sipping from a glass of water. "They are just two totally different people. Naruto is active. Kurenai is calm and laid back. Naruto is loud. Kurenai is soft."

"Yes, but I have faith. Minito and Kushina were just like them. Those two were polar opposite, but then came Naruto. And those two loved each other."

"But Minito and Kushina did not have to get married. Naruto and Kurenai do. Do you think the age different is too great?"

"No. Naruto is a very different person when he is alone or with very close people. What we need to do is have Naruto trust Kurenai and act like his real self in front of her."

"But how?"

"Have the two spend time with each other. What does Kurenai like do?"

"Read, drink tea, go out with friends, and relax at home."

"Ok then. I'm going to have Naruto move in here with her then. I trust you will not be staying here, right?"

"Of course not! I have my own life to live. Anyways, this is going to be great for them. How about we send them around the town together?"

"That might work later. Naruto can get very nervous out in public due to his status. I also do not know how Kurenai will react at being glared or treated poorly. She may take some of her anger out on Naruto."

"I doubt she'll do that, but one never knows. I say they spend some time around the house together. This also, gives me time to get Naruto some new clothes. Those things he wears will not be worn ever again!"

Sarutobi chuckled. "Yes. I will have someone take over Naruto's things here."

"Sounds good."

/

Everyone has just left. Naruto and Kurenai just sat at the table and looked at each other.

"Sooooo, tell me about yourself," Naruto asked rubbing the back of his head with a light blush on his checks.

Kurenai sighed. "Well, I like to read. I also like to spend time around the house and relax. I hate perverts. How about you?"

"I like ramen. I like to play pranks on people. I love to train too. I hate perverts and those who hate others for no reason." Kurenai sighed again and got up. "Where you going?"

"I'm changing clothes. I'll be right back." Naruto nodded and looked around. She was gone for ten minutes, then she came back wearing sweat pants and a sweatshirt too large for her. "This is what I wear around the house."

"You look nice like that," Naruto said blushing. Kurenai looked up.

"Thanks." They were silent for a while.

"Do you like to cook?" Kurenai looked up with an eye brow raised.

"Why you ask?" She eyed him carefully.

"Just wondering. I love to cook," Naruto said happily.

"Oh. I like to cook then. I just wanted to see why you asked."

"I see." Naruto paused. "Wanna bake a cake?"

"What?"

"Well, the Old man told me once that something sweet brings people together and makes people relax. Its also a good thing to do together." Kurenai thought for a moment. "He is trying to be nice and get along with me...why not," Kurenai thought to herself.

"Ok."

/ Two hours later

Naruto and Kurenai looked down at the _cake_. It was sorry looking. Part of it look burnt. The frosting was poorly put on. It was an odd blob looking thing.

"That's one sorry looking cake," Naruto said looking at Kurenai. She giggled and looked at the kitchen. The kitchen was a mess. Flower was all over the place. Both her and Naruto were covered in it.

"Yeah. You think the cake would look good after all this mess."

"I was hoping that, but guess not. Better clean this up." Kurenai nodded and together the cleaned it up.

/

The rest of the day went well. They watched a movie together and then had ramen for lunch, much to Naruto's joy. Naruto's things arrived soon after. For some strange reason, Naruto had all new clothing. After unpacking it, Kurenai was finally able to find Naruto a book to read. It was a simple love story, but it was enough to make him stop moving. Both Naruto and Kurenai fell asleep on Kurenai's bed cuddled up together.

/ Unknown Location

"Hmmm it seems the Nine-Tails is in an arranged marriage," a man in an orange swirl mask said. "This may cause some issues. They will almost certainly be together. Also, Jiraiya has taken him on as a student."

"There may be some who dislike this marriage. Maybe we can find a way to use this to our advantage," an orange haired man with large piercings said.

"You may be right, Pain. Have Zetsu look into it."

"Yes Medera."

**And DONE! This was a little longer then the first chapter. Thanks to all who review. Next time: Teams and the training begins! Also, Zetsu spies! **

**Review and have a great day!**

**Gondor20!**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is Gondor20 back with a another chapter of **_**Of foxes and Marriage**_**. I still have not thought of a better title...yet! If you have any ideas send me a message or leave it in the reviews. **

**Also, about detail and length. I'm having an issue with detail. Some people say I add TOO much and others TOO little. I'm trying to find the middle way with detail. Some goes with length of chapters. As I go on, I will gradually make the chapters longer. Also, last chapter I mis-spelled ****Madara. Thanks to** **xNamikazeKyuubix for picking that out. That about wraps it up, so sit back and enjoy chapter 3!**

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Teams, Training and Dark Whispers. **_**(AN: Yes, I'm working on cooler chapter names!) **

Naruto yawned and looked around. He was laying on Kurenai's bed along with Kurenai. She was snoring a little bit. Her hair was tangled and was in a mess. Naruto yawned again and touched her.

"Time to wake up Kurenai," Naruto said softly into her ear. Kurenai, in response, mumbled something and sat up. She got up and moved zombie-like towards the bathroom. Once, in she closed the door. "Man. She is not a morning person," Naruto thought. Getting up and walking towards the closet to get dress.

/

Kurenai stepped out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel. She looked around and saw Naruto had already left the room. Smiling, she began to get dress in her normal gear. (AN: What is always wear.) She came into the kitchen and saw three empty ramen cups on the table along with a glass of milk. A large ticked mark formed on her head. "Ugh! He needs to clean up his damn mess," Kurenai mumbled to herself as he began to clean the kitchen up. After cleaning and a fast breakfast, Kurenai went straight towards the Hokage tower for team placement.

Kurenai ran down the hall towards the Hokage's Office. She quickly rushed in and saw everyone waiting for her. "Nice of you to join us Kurenai. Even Kakashi got here before you," Sarutobi said smiling at her. "Any reason why your late?"

"I had to clean up a mess someone made. He left his dishes all over the table. Then, I had to eat breakfast. It will not happen again, Lord Hokage." Kurenai gave a slight bow. Sarutobi gave her a warm smile, which told her it was ok.

"Ok people. Team one...(Skip to team seven). Team Seven, led by Kakashi Hatake, will be Sasuke Uchiha, Saukra Haureno, and Sai. Team eight, led by Kurenai Yuhi, will be Kiba Inuzuka, Hinita Hyuuga, Shino Aburame, and when he is not training with Jiraiya, Naurto Uzumaki. Team nine, is still in use. Team ten, led by Asuma Sarutobi, is Ino Yamanka, Choji Akmichi, and Shikamaru Nara. Now, go meet your teams at the academy at one. Dismissed!"

/

Naruto smiled as he walked into the academy room with his head band on. He wore a red coat, and had a black and orange jumpsuit under it. (What he wore in Shippuden, during the battle with Pain minus the scroll). Everyone looked and gave him weird looks. "Oi! Naruto, what you doing here? This is for those who passed," a boy with a small dog said.

"I took a make-up test and passed. There was an error with my test," Naruto said grinning and rubbing the back of his head. Everyone nodded and went back to what they were doing. Naruto took a seat next to Sasuke. A girl with midnight blue hair and white eyes thought, "Naru-to looks s hot." She then began to blush thinking about him.

Naruto looked over at Sasuke who was brooding. Sasuke looked over at him with a bored look. "What do you want, Naruto?"

"Nothing just thinking. Sooo...who do you think your going to be paired with?"

"I don't care. Leave me alone." And with that he went back to brooding. Naruto shrugged and laid his head down, unaware of two people watching him.

/

Zetsu was watching Naruto from a tree. The boy was...tasty looking. He had been following him for the entire morning. The boy would just walk around the village wasting time, that was until he went to the academy.

Zetsu looked at the other genin. No one caught his eye, till he saw a little Hyuuga watching Naruto. She had a blush on her face. "Hmmmm that must be Hinita Hyuuga. It seems the girl has a crush on the nine-tails. I wonder if she knows about his marriage. To her teacher no less. Hmmmmm, this could be useful," he thought to himself. Then he heard a loud BOOM. He turned and saw two fangirls running towards the academy. Zetsu just shook his head. He slowly shrunk down into the tree, hidden for now.

/

"I WIN INO-PIG!"

"NO! I WIN FOREHEAD. SASUKE WILL LOVE ME!"

The two fangirls began to fight there way towards Sasuke. When the reached him, they saw Naruto sitting next to him. Saukra screamed and grabbed Naruto and threw him across the room. Ino and Sakura then began to fight for the seat. Naruto slowly got up and sat next to Kiba, with a large bump growing on his head.

Ten minutes later Iruka walked in. No one looked up at him. Iruka cleared his throat. No one even noticed him. Iruka signed. "SHUT UP YOU BRATS!" Everyone looked up. "Ok guys. I just want to say that allot of you have great potential, but some of you are lazy or just do not listen. But good luck! Now for teams...(Skip the team stuff. You already know them!). Now, you are dismissed for lunch. Be back by one. See ya later!" Naruto left to go home.

Naruto walked on back to his new home. He hoped Kurenai was home. He enjoyed spending time with her. She was a little bit on the serious side, but still. She also had a nice rack. "Damn, I'm turning into Pervy sage. Soon I'm going to talk about research," Naruto thought to himself. He reached her apartment and opened the door, with the key she gave him yesterday. After, taking his shoes off, he went into the kitchen. He saw a man with a beard in jonin clothes, and a man with grey hair with only one eye showing. "Uhhh, what the hell are you doing," Naruto said with a raised eye brow.

"Naruto. Be nice to our guests. Kakashi and Asuma, you know Naruto. Naruto, this is Kakashi Hatake and Asuma Sarutobi. Kakashi was your father's student, and Asuma is the Hokage's son," Kurenai said walking into the kitchen. "They know of our marriage." Kakashi shook Naruto's hand, and Asuma nodded his head. "They are both close friend's of mine, so be nice."

"Uhh. Nice to meet you two. Now what's for lunch?" Kurenai rolled her eyes. She started making some ramen, much to Naruto's joy. The four of them sat at the kitchen table and began to eat.

"So Naruto, you happy about the teams," Kakashi said, who was some how done with his bowel of ramen. Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, There ok. Just can't wait to get training with pervy-sage!"

"Jiraiya is a good teacher and is very powerful," Asuma broke in. "Just work hard and you can pass him in do time."

"Yeah! I got the skill alright," Naruto said proudly. Kakashi eye smiled and Asuma laughed. "He is going to do a world of good for Kurenai," Kakashi thought. "This happy time is going to be important. Things are going to get rough him." Kakashi remembered the talk he had with the Hokage and Jiraiya.

/Flashback

"I'm glad you could make it Kakashi. Take a seat," The Hokage said in a firm voice. Kakashi put his book away and sat down in front of the Hokage. Jiraiya was looking out the window in a thinking pose.

"Its no issue Lord Hokage," Kakashi said smiling.

"What do you know about October 10th," Sarutobi said looking at the copy-nin.

"Well, I know about the nine-tails sir. Sensei sealed it into his, Naruto. Both Minito and Kushina were killed."

"That is mostly true." Kakashi looked up. "We never found Kushina."

"Then, were is she? Poor Naruto needs a parent."

" We don't know. The last time we saw her, was when we gave Naruto back to her after the sealing. The next morning, Naruto was found at the hospitable...alone."

"What does this have to do with anything?"

"What do you know about a group called Akatsuki," Jiraiya said turning around to face Kakashi.

"Never heard of them."

"Akatsuki are a group of missing nins. There main purpose is to collect daemon containers. We have no idea why, but. We have no idea of any of its members. Some of my contacts think Itachi may of join the group, but that is just remores. As what this have do with Kushina. We think they might go after her, looking for Naruto or for information."

"Or if my fears are real, as a friend," Sarutobi said darkly.

"This group is very dangerous. This is one of the reasons I came back. I must train Naruto to defend himself," Jiraiya said.

"What do you need me to do?"

"If you have time, give Naruto some tips or help. I have already talked to Asuma about this," Sarutobi said taking out his pipe.

"Does Naruto know?"

"Naruto has already learned of the fox tonight. He also became a ninja. After this, I'm going to call Naruto in and tell him of his father. I will not tell him of his mother or about Akatsuki, or at least not yet," The Hokage said taking a puff out of his pipe. "You are dismissed."

/End of Flashback

"I will not fail you Naruto," Kakashi thought .

/ At an Unknown Location

Two figures in black cloaks with red clouds moved towards a small shack in the middle of a swamp.

"DAMN! WHY THE HELL ARE WE HERE," one side waving his arms around.

"Shut up Hidan. This is a very important mission," the other said with boredom.

"Fine Kakazu." Hidan began to mumble under his breath. "Some pray I bet," Kakazu thought to himself. The two reached the shack. Kakazu knocked on the door.

The door opened to a red-haired women. She wore ANBU battle armor and had a sword at her hip. She had gray eyes.

"Kushina Uzuamaki?"

"Yes," she said in a hateful voice.

"We need to talk."

/ Konaha Academy

Naruto was bored. He was waiting on Kurenai to pick him, and his team up. Kiba was playing with his dog. Shino was just being...creepy. Hinita was just watching him. He shrived. "Damn she is weird," he thought to him self. Naruto was about to say something, but the door opened. Kurenai walked in and looked around. "Team 8 this way."

Naruto jumped up and followed her. The other members followed after him and her. The walked to a small park and sat down under a large tree. "Ok team. Tell me about yourself. I'll go first. My name is Kurenai Yuhi. I like reading, spending with my future husband, and wine. I dislike perverts and people who leave breakfast dishes on the table. My dream is to see each of you grow up! Naruto go next."

"My name is Naruto Uzuamaki! I like ramen, spending time with my future wife, and training! I dislike clean freaks and perverts. My dream is to have a family and to become Hokage!" Hinita looked upset. Kurenai felt bad for the girl.

"My name is Hinita Hyuuga. I like someone. I dislike some things," she said without any emotions. "I'm going to have to talk to her soon. Very soon," Kurenai thought.

"I'm Kiba Inuzuka! I like dogs, dog stuff, and my family. I hate cats. My dream is to become...Epic," Kiba yelled. Everyone sweat dropped. Soon, everyone looked at Shino.

"I'm Shino Abruama. I like bugs. I dislike people who hurts bugs. My dream is to become a great clan head, like my father." Kurenai smiled. This was a good group.

"Ok, nice job guys! Now, tomorrow is going to be a test. This is the real genin test. From what I've seen, you guys are going to pass! Naruto, you don't have to come. Jiraiya is going to come for you for your training. You are all dismissed! Hinita can I talk with you for a moment," Kurenai said smiling. Everyone nodded. Kiba, Shino, and Naruto went off to talk. Kurenai looked at Hinita and sighed. "Ok Hinita. We need to have a talk about Naruto and his marriage." Hinita nodded, on the verge of tears. "Before Naruto was born, his parents made a deal with a another family. Naruto was to marry their daughter when he became a genin. It was a deal, and by law cannot be broken. Anyways, Naruto would try his hardest to make it work. This is very tough, but you can still be friends with Naruto. Also, there are a lot of other good men out their."

Hinita was openly crying now. She had a look of despair on her face, but also a small hint of anger, "Who is the women? Maybe Naruto can leave her...I know he loves me. I just know it!."

"Damn, this is going to be hard. How do I tell her...ugh," Kurenai said in her mind. The loud voice of Kiba broke her thoughts, "WHAT? YOUR MARRYING KURENAI-SENSIE?"

Hinita looked up at Kurenai with hurt and rage in her eyes. "You...You...took him from me! I bet their is no marriage contract! I bet you can't find someone your age, so you go after someone younger! NO! I will not let you have him. You don't have to explain. I will get stronger and win him from you. Good-bye Kurenai-sensei. This is not over, tramp!" Hinita stormed off. Kurenai sat there with tears in her eyes. Her little sister...hates her. Kurenai fought back a sob. She felt arms around her. She did not know who, but she digged her face into their chest and cried out.

/ Kurenai's House. Later that night.

Kurenai's eyes flickered open. Red orbs looked around. She was in her room, on her bed. She looked down and saw she was in her same outfit. Someone had brought her back home. She then remembered the hurtful words that came from Hinita's mouth. Kurenai almost began to cry again, but she shook her head. Hinita would grow up. Kurenai got out of bed, and went to the bathroom for a shower...a long hot shower.

She came out of the bathroom wearing a pink bathrobe. She was about to leave the room until she heard someone speak.

"So, Naruto how do you like living with Kurenai?" Kurenai knew the voice. It was her mother.

"I like it! She is really nice. Abit too serious sometimes, but she can have fun. I really like her. I just get this feeling in my stomach around her," she heard Naruto say back. She was shocked about what Naruto said. He liked her that much?

"Yes she can be. I remember once, a little boy wanted to play house with her. She said she did not have time to play make-believe games. The boy nearly cried. Also, a boy asked her out once, and she said that dating was for weak people! HAHA! Now, look at her! She's a wife!" Her mother laughed.

"Yeah...but. Do you think she likes me?" Kurenai thought about it. He was nice, but a little to bit loud. And was messy. But their was something about him.

"I don't know. But let me tell you this. She is just like her father. Always serious and stern. When me and her father got married, I was loud and fun-loving! I always yelled. Her father soon warmed up to me. We were truly in love. Then little Kurenai came! He would of loved to see her now with you. But alas, the fox took him away."

"I'm sorry."  
"Non-sense Naruto! You are not the fox. You have nothing to say sorry for! I don't hold it against you. All you are is a young man, who WILL win my daughters heart. I can tell you know. You two are made for each other."

"Thanks."

"Alright Naruto its time for me to go. Oh and Naruto."

"Yeah?"

"You don't just really like her. I can tell you were lying. You l-o-v-e her! HAHAHA" And with the final laugh, Kurenai heard the front door closed. Kurenai just stood there. He loved her already? Its been only a day! "How do I feel about him," Kurenai thought to herself. She needed time to think. Kurenai went back to bed with a lot on her mind.

/ Hyuuga Training Ground

Hinita was hitting the training dummy with her palms with rage! She took him away from her! Naruto was hers! She loved him and he loved her! "He just never says it out loud," she thought to herself. Kurenai will pay! Then Naruto free of her, will kiss her. Hinita blushed at that thought. She was going to go all out to get HER Naruto.

"Your weak," a deep voice said. "You will never win him from her."

Hinita looked around for anyone. She active her eyes and looked around. She was alone. "I'm not weak! I will win him from her!"

"What if I can help you?"

"How will you help me?"

"Train you of course!"

"Why are you helping me?"

"I need some help with a few things. If you help me, I'll help you."

"What do you want?"

"Nothing right now. Do you want help?"

Hinita was silent for a few moments. "Ok, but what is your name! And show yourself!"

A figure stepped out. "You can call me Tobi."

/ Next Morning

Naruto yawned and looked over. Kurenai was missing from the bed. "Must of already gotten dress," he thought. Naruto got dressed (what he wore yesterday) and went to the kitchen. Laying on the table was a note.

_Dear Naruto,_

_I have already left to go to my team meeting! I was going to wake you, but you seemed out of it. I made you some breakfast and all you need to do is put in the microwave for 30 seconds. I will see you later tonight. Have fun with Jiraiya. _

_With love,_

_Kurenai_

_PS- Jiraiya is going to pick you up around 10!_

Naruto smiled at the "With Love" part. It made him feel good. Naruto saw a plate of sausage and rice on the table. Naruto began to cook. After, eating his meal, Naruto was heard a knock. Naruto just throwing the dish in the sink, ran to answer.

"Good morning Naruto! Ready," Jiraiya said smiling.

"Sure thing! Lets go!" Naruto said. Jiraiya nodded and together walked away. Without his dish done.

/ Training Ground with a waterfall

"Ok! We are here. Now, Naruto this is we are going to meet for, unless said otherwise. Now, to start, we are going to go over some details about the seal and charka control." Jiraiya sat on the ground and patted the spot to next to him. Naruto sat down with the pervert. "Ok, the seal Minito made was very complex. The seal has three main goals. The first, to trap the Kyuubi in there. The second, to allow its charka to add to your reserves. It converts it from harmful charka to normal charka. This is good, but some bad side effects come with it. The third, was to allow it to get charka from it in an emergency. We will go into that later.

Now, when the seal converts its charka into normal charka that is added to your natural pool of charka. This means you will not run of charka any time soon. But...this means you will never have good charka control. You just have too much. This is also the reason you can only make a kage bushin, and not a normal bushin.

As I said, the third purpose of the seal, is to allow you to get its charka in an emergency. This is very dangerous. One, because its charka is harmful to us and most living things. Second, you could lose control with bloodlust. Lastly, each time you use your charka control is going to get worse. When you get its charka in an emergency, the seal can't take the charka back in. You can let things out of the seal, but not in. This is due to the fact that the seal was a deal made with the death god. The rules of the deal made it so you can't put the charka back in. Luckily, the seal will convert it to normal charka. But, so much is going to be put it, a lot of control will be lost. So, only use it's charka in an emergency. I will train you how to use it later." Jiraiya took a breath. "Ok now onto training. Each morning you will do a small workup to build up endurance and strength. Then we will do some charka control lessons. Then, we will get on training with whatever!" Jiraiya looked over at the boy. Naruto was bouncing around at the notation of training. "Ok, now for our first lesson. Tree climbing!"

"WHAT? I already know how to climb a tree."

"Without hands?"

"No."

"Then shut up and watch me. The goal is to walk up the tree to the top. The goal is find the best amount of charka to use. Too little, and you will not be able to walk up it. Too much, and you will be blasted back." Jiraiya walked up to a tree and walked up it. "Now, get too it! If your fast at learning it, I'll teach you a jutsu!" At the word "jutsu" Naruto began trying to climb the tree. He was soon blasted off it. "This is going to take awhile," Jiraiya thought.

/ A few hours later.

"OI! Wake up Perv! I did it!" Jiraiya looked up and saw Naruto standing over him with a large grin on his face.

"Fine then. Show me!" Naruto nodded and ran towards a tall tree. He ran up it and stood on a branch...upside down. Jiraiya's jaw was hanging. "Kami! He was able to do it that fast? Not even Minito learned that fast," he thought. "Ok, Naruto you win. Now, ready for that new jutsu?" Naruto yelled a "yes". "Ok, this first thing you need to do is sign this." Jiraiya slammed his palms on the ground. A large toad with a scroll appeared. "Sign the contract in blood! Put your name down. Then use these hand signs." Jiraiya showed Naruto. Naruto did as he was told and soon slammed his palms down. A poof happened. Standing on Naruto was a small old frog with a cane. Jiraiya eyes widen.

"Oi! Geezer get off my head," Naruto yelled trying to grab the frog.

"Naruto shut up and stop that! Lord Fukasaku, forgive the lad. How may I serve you?"

The toad smiled. "Its alright Jiraiya-boy. I just felt someone new calling and I thought I should check it out. So you must be Naruto. I am Fukasaku."

"OMG! It talks!" Naruto yelled. The toad, who was still on Naruto, smiled.

"Yes I do. Jiraiya, I like this boy. He has a warm air around him. Naruto, normally the toad boss will test you to see if you are good enough for us. For you, I will make an expectation. Just be polite to them! Also, don't anger Gamabunta! Farewell." And with that the small toad proofed away. Jiraiya was shocked! It was hard to impressed Fukasaku. Naruto did, and by just talking to him! "The kid is going to go far...maybe he is the one," Jiraiya thought.

"Ok Naruto. That is it for today. I left you some taijustsu scrolls at your house. Read them and learn them. Tomorrow we will work on some more stuff!" Jiraiya proofed away to tell the hokage. Naruto went on home, to see if Kurenai was home.

/

Naruto walked though the front door of the house. He saw Kurenai sitting on the couch, reading a book. Tears were rolling down her face. Naruto felt his heartbreak. He hated to see her this sad. "Kurenai are you alright?" Kurenai looked up.

"Try having someone you view as a little sister, hate you. Hinita was so cold today. Its just...its hard."

"Why is acting this way to you?"

"Naruto. Hinita is in love with you. She thinks you love her back. She thinks I'm taking you away from her."

"What? I don't love her. She's kind of weird. Hell, she's not even a friend." Naruto closed his eyes. "I'm sorry. I feel like I'm taking so much from you. You never wanted to date anyone or even marry. Now, I'm taking your friend away."

"No, Naruto. This is her fault. Not yours. We haven't lived together that long, but let me tell you. I enjoy them so much. Just spending time with you, make me happy. I heard you and mom talking last night. I heard of your feelings. I don't believe in love at first sight. But. I am really like you Naruto." Naruto stood there smiling. "Ok lets get something to eat.

/ Later that night

Naruto was sleeping. Kurenai laid away in her bed just thinking. Her life has changed so much in such a sort time. Naruto entered, and the thing with Hinita. She sighed. Things were only going to get more intense. But she was not alone. Kurenai rolled over to Naruto. "I love you," she whispered. A large smile grew on Naruto's face.

/ Unknown Place.

"Things are going to plan," Madara said out loud. He turned as he heard footsteps approach. "Hello Pain."

"Hello. We have a new member. The nine-tail's mother. Kushina Uzuamaki. She is heading back to her home village to see if they can offer us support." Pain was silent. "I have an question. Why are we gathering so many people? Why not just go and grab the containers?"

Madara smiled. "Things are never that easy. War is going to happen. Villages keep their weapons on a short leash. Two nins against a village is suicide. Even all of us would be pushing it. Also, I've had a change of plans.

"What do you mean?"

"Trying to combine all the nine-tailed daemons is risky. There is also the thing that it could not work. So I have a back up plan."

"What is your back up plan?"

"War. All nine-beasts on our side is unstoppable. In order to take them, we will need an army." Pain was silent for a few moments.

"How are you going build such an army needed to take out all the villages?"

"I have an idea."

**DONE! This is a big chapter. A lot of things went down. Next chapter starts...THE WAVE ARC! This is going to be different though...much. Review and see ya next time.**

**Gondor20 out!**

**Also, some people who added the story to their favorite list, might get a nice letter from me! So don't be shocked to see one!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! Welcome back to **_**Of Foxes and Marriage**_**. I need to say, I'm really happy for the amount of people adding this story to their favorite list. The more people I see doing it, just makes me want to write a lot more! There is a poll on my profile for a new pairing for my next story. I'm not going to give much info, but it will be a dark Naruto! Close to evil Naruto!**

**Oh, and I DONT OWN NARUTO!**

**Read and review chapter 4 **

_**Of Foxes and Marriage**_

_**Chapter 4**_

_**The journey to Wave**_

"Gamaken come," Naruto yelled. A large toad with a shield appeared. The toad looked up and quickly raised his shield to block a large sword coming its way. Naruto channeled charka to his feet to stay on Gamaken. The sword slammed in the shield, and Gamken held strong. Naruto smirked this was it! Naruto ran off of Gamaken and jumped onto the large sword. Using charka, he ran up the sword, a blue ball forming in his right hand. Mid-way Naruto jumped towards his enemy, Jiraiya.

"Rasengan," Naruto yelled out trying to hit Jiraiya. Jiraiya grabbed Naruto's upper arm and threw him off Gamabunta. Jiraiya smirked and looked down at Naruto who was lying on the ground. Naruto looked up and smiled. Jiraiya raised an eyebrow. Naruto made a sign. BOOM! An explosion blew Jiraiya off of Gamabunta. "Thanks Gamaken! Dismissed!" The toad nodded and poofed away. Jiraiya got up and dusted him self off.

"Not bad kid! In a few years, you could give me a ran for my money...maybe!" A tick mark formed on Naruto's head. Jiraiya chuckled. "But really kid. You amaze me. You learned the Rasengan, befriended most of the toads, and have mastered water walking. If I have to put a rank on you...I would put high chunin, maybe low jonin. And you have the great Toad sage to thank!" Jiraiya stuck a pose. Naruto just shook his head.

"Yeah thanks perv! I'm going to see Kurenai and her team."

/ With Kurenai

Kurenai watched her team have a three way spar. They had been a team for five months and they approved a little bit. They each changed in a way. Kiba was trying to beat Shino and Naruto. He put more effort into his training. Shino, opened up a little bit more. Hinata changed the most. She now wore a white komino and white sandals. She would train for hours on end. She was now the typical Hyuuga. Always with a frown. Kurenai tried to talk to her, but she would ignore her. She just gave up around month three.

Overall, things were going good. Naruto and her have grown closer. Naruto said they would do the wedding after he made chunin. Every week they would go out to a nice restaurant and just talk. She was now sure she loved him. "He has grown up so much. And taller," Kurenai mused.

"RASENGAN," a voice yelled. Kurenai jumped out of the way and threw a kunai. The dust cleared, and their stood Naruto in his normal outfit, with a large scroll on his back. "Hey Kurenai!" Kurenai just sighed. Whenever he would meet her and the team, he would always attack her.

"You need to be quicker," Kurenai said in a bored tone. Naruto frowned. "But you're getting better. Let me guess, you want to do a mission?"

"Hell yeah! Let's go!"

"Hold on, let me guess everyone." Kurenai walked over to her team. "Ok good job guys. You all have improved. We are going to do some missions for now. Let's go before Naruto runs there." Everyone nodded and followed Kurenai to the Hokage's tower.

Team eight walked into the mission office and saw Team seven and ten. Ino and Saukra were fighting over Sasuke. The Hokage was just rubbing his head. Iruka looked like he was going to explode. Kurenai coughed. The Hokage looked up and smiled.

"Good day team 8. Your here for a mission?" Kurenai nodded. "Good. I have a great C-rank mission for you. You are to escort a bridge builder to Wave country, and then guard him and his men until he finishes his bridge. Tazuna, you can come in."

In walked an older man. He wore all black and had a bottle in his hand. He looked at the team and then at Kurenai. He looked her up and down and stopped at her chest. "HEY! Keep your eyes on her face! She's mine," Naruto yelled. Tazuna looked down and laughed.

"HAHA. What are you her husband? You're a little too short!"

Kurenai looked up. "He is my husband."

Tazuna looked stunned. "But...but...he is so young...whatever."

Sarutobi cleared his throat. "Ok. Team eight dismissed!"

Kurenai turned to her team. "Ok guys. Pack for a long-term mission. Meet up at the gate at 8am tomorrow." With that, Kurenai walked out of the office.

"I'm going home! See ya," Naruto exclaimed.

/ An inn near Wave

Kushina laid on her bed, staring at the ceiling of her room. So many thoughts going on in her head. How was Naruto? Is he strong? She closed her eyes. "I should have been strong," she thought to herself. "I should have been able to take the village's hate of Naruto. But was it really my fault? I lost Minato. Then the village did not take too kindly to Naruto. I should have stayed. I know what its like to be hated." Tears started to form in her eyes. "I'm no better then them. Minato would be ashamed of me. But... I will change that."Kushina rebreed the deal with Pain.

/Flashback

Kushina walked through the dark corridors of the Akatsuki hideout. She was to meet the leader of the Akatsuki. She was nervous. He was said to be very powerful. She stopped when she came to a large steel door. She knocked.

"Come in," a deep voice said. Kushina walked in. The room was dark with a large window on the far wall in front of her. A desk sat in front of the window. Someone was sitting there. "Welcome, Kushina. We have a lot to talk about." The figure from the desk pointed at a chair in front of him. Kushina nodded and sat down. She still could not see the man.

"Now, let me introduce myself. I am Pein, the leader of the group known as Akatsuki. I've been curious about you Kushina. If you don't mind, I'll like to ask a few questions."

"Go ahead." Kushina did not want to refuse someone as powerful as him.

"Good. Now, you were the pervious container of the nine-tails right?"

"Yes, I was."

"How did it get removed?"

"When I was giving birth, the seal was weakened. We were attacked by a man in an orange mask. He had Naruto...and he threaten to kill him, if my husband, did not hand me over. Minato was able to get Naruto, but the masked man got me and withdrew Kyuubi. Minato then saved me. After, that he sealed the beast into Naruto."

"Why did you leave him?"

"I...I could not take it. I am not foolish enough to think that Naruto is the demon. But, the hate. Minato was dead. A lot of my friends were dead. The villagers hated Naruto...I...could not deal with it. I dropped him off at the hospital, then left. Everyone was picking up what was left of their lives, so I was able to get away." Kushina had tears running down her face.

"Why did you not go back to him when you were better?"

"Shame. I could take the shame of knowing I messed up." Pein was silent for a few minutes. He finally spoke.

"What if I could make everything right? I could bring Minato back...and then you, Minato, and Naruto could be one big happy family." Kushina looked up in shock. "The only thing you have to do is help us."

"How do you need my help?"

"A war is about to start. We want you to join us."

"Tell me more."

"This will be a war larger then any other. A war for peace," a new voice said. Kushina turned around and saw a man in an orange mask.

"YOU!" Kushina reached for her sword, but stopped when Pein spoke.

"Stop it. Kushina, I know what this man did to you, but he can help us. Meet Madara Uchiha."

"But, he released the kyuubi!"

"I know, but it was for peace. I know you don't like him, but in order to get what you want, you will have to put your hate aside. Do you want to see Minato again? Be a family with Naruto?"

"Yes."

"Good. And Welcome to Akatsuki." Pein pulls a black cloak with red clouds out from his desk. Kushina bows. Pein the pulls a folder out of his desk. "This is your first mission. Dismissed."

/ End of Flashback

Kushina sighed. The mission was simple. Find and recruit Zabuza Momochi, one of the seven swordsmen of the mist. Kushina looked over and saw Kisame talking to his sword. "Creep," Kushina thought.

/ Kurenai's House

Naruto sat on the couch eating a cup of ramen. Kurenai was sitting next to him, reading. She had turn on some music. ( Assassin's Creed 2 OTS Track 19. I don't own Assassin's Creed or the soundtrack.) Naruto looked at Kurenai, and held out his ramen. "Want some?"

"No." Kurenai just kept reading. Naruto frowned. As, he got up he spilt his ramen on the floor. Kurenai looked up. Naruto stepped back. "Naruto, clean that up."

"Kurenai, this is a bad sign! I never spill ramen! When I do, something bad is going to happen!" Naruto went into the kitchen and came back with a towel. "We gotta be careful!"

"Whatever Naruto. Good night." With that said, Kurenai went to bed/

/ Next Morning 8 am.

"WHERE IS SHE?"

Naruto was pissed. Kurenai had gone to get Tazuna from his hotel room. That was an hour ago. Naruto looked over at his teammates. Kiba was sleeping; Shino was standing over in the shadows. Hinata was staring at him. "Creep," he thought. Naruto looked around and screamed. "When is she getting here?"

"Naruto don't yell." Naruto turned around and saw Kurenai standing behind him, with Tazuna behind her. "Ok, Team 8 lets go." The team all got together and walked out of the gates.

A few hours later, team 8 was walking along the road. Naruto was talking to Kiba. Shino was just walking. Hinata was glaring at Kurenai and then blushed at Naruto. Kurenai was talking Tazuna about Wave.

"So, is Wave a poor or rich country," she asked.

"Wave use to be a rich country, till a man named Gato came and destroyed a lot of our business."

"Gato as in the Gato Corporation?"

"Yes." Kurenai looked to her left and saw a puddle of water.

Suddenly, a large chain shot out of it towards Tazuna. Kurenai tackled him. Kurenai winched in pain as the chain cut her. A two figures jumped out of the puddles. Naruto saw Kurenai getting hit, rushed towards one of them, with a Rasengan forming in his hand. Hinata rushed the other one and started to hit with palm strikes. Naruto slammed the Rasengan into the one's chest. He fell to the ground with a large wound in his chest. Hinata quickly disabled the other.

Naruto rushed over to check on Kurenai, while Kiba and Shino tied the two attackers to a tree. "Kurenai, are you ok?" Kurenai got up from Tazuna and dusted herself off.

"I'm Naruto. The Demon Brothers. Chunin rank from Mist. What are you two doing here attacking us?" One of them looked up.

"We're here to kill the bridge builder." Kurenai looked over at Tazuna and then back at the brothers.

"Why?"

"Orders from Zabuza."

"Zabuza Momochi?"

"Yes." Kurenai looked over at Tazuna.

"We need to talk. Naruto, summon a toad and send it to the Hokage telling about this." Naruto nodded and did his task. "Tazuna, why is Zabuza Momochi after you?" Tazuna then began to tell of Gato's evil deeds to the people of Wave. "Tazuna, why not tell this to the Hokage?"

"Wave is poor. We do not have the money to hire high-level ninjas. The bridge is going to increase trade. That is why need help."

"We should just turn back and go to the village and leave you." Tazuna turned pale. Naruto looked like he was going to start yelling. "But, against my better judgment, I will leave it up to my team." Kurenai turned to them. "Ok guys. Stay or go?"

After a loud "Yes!" the team once again started heading to Wave.

/ Near Team 8

Kushina smiled as she watched Naruto. "He sure is strong," she thought. Kushina looked over at Kisame. He had a large grin on his face.

"This should be fun...Zabuza here I come," he said. "Let's go Kushina."

/ With Team 8

Naruto looked around. To his left, were trees. To his right, a lake. Kurenai was in front. Tazuna was in the middle, with Kiba and Hinata at his sides. He was behind Tazuna, with Shino next to him. A thick mist was everywhere. No one said anything. The only sound was them walking. A twig snapped. Naruto threw a kunai towards the sound. Everyone looked over to see a rabbit sticking to the tree. Kiba rolled his eyes.

"Nice going Naruto. It was noth-." A loud swinging sound was heard.

"DOWN," Kurenai yelled and tackled Tazuna to the ground. Everyone got down. A large sword went over to them and went into a tree. Naruto looked up and saw a man standing on the sword. Kurenai looked and got up.

"Zabuza Momochi. Missing-nin from Mist." Zabuza jumped down from his sword and pulled it out.

"Ah! Kurenai Yuhi. You are somewhat famous." Zabuza laughed and looked at the genin behind her. Zabuza then blasted them with killing intent. All, but Naruto and Kurenai, fell to their knees. "HAHAHA! What are they teaching kids now a days." Zabuza looked over at Naruto. "Hmmmm. Are you scared, little boy?"

"Yes, I am. But I won't back down."

Zabuza smirked and drew his sword. "Enough of this. Give me Tazuna or die."

Kurenai drew a kunai. "I'm sorry, but he is under the protection of Konaha."

"HA! Just the way I liked it." Zabuza rushed forward and attempted to slash at Kurenai. Kurenai ducked and stabbed him with the kunai. Zabuza turned into a puddle. From the forest, another Zabuza rushed towards Tazuna. Kiba slashed at Zabuza. Zabuza dodged. Zabuza slashed at Kiba, cutting him on the chest. Kiba cried out and fell to the ground, with a large wound. A wave of bugs swarmed Zabuza. Zabuza turned into water. Two Zabuza charged at Tazuna and Hinata. Hinata charged at one and Shino sent a wave of bugs towards the other. Both turned into water after being hit.

/ With Naruto

Naruto punched Zabuza in the face. It turned into a pool of water. He looked over at Kurenai and saw her finishing one. Out of the corner of his eye, Naruto saw another one rush him. Smirking, he rushed forward and stabbed it with a kunai. It did not turn into water. Naruto looked up and saw Zabuza staring at him.

"Wow kid. That tickles." Zabuza eye-smiled. Zabuza kicked Naruto in the chest. Naruto fell to the ground. "Not so tough now." Zabuza saw rose petals around him. Kurenai began to form in front of him. He slashed forward. Kurenai turned into more rose petals. He then felt a sharp pain in his back. Growling, Zabuza swung behind him. He felt it hit something. "Easy." As, soon as he said that he felt more pain in his back. The rose petals then began to grow sharp and stabbed him. Zabuza moved back. "The pain it's unreal," he thought. Then everything went black.

/With Kurenai

Kurenai watched as a few needles hit Zabuza in the back. A boy in a hunter-nin mask dropped in front of her.

"Thank you. I have been looking for him for a while." With that said, the hunter-nin took Zabuza's body and left. Kurenai sighed and looked at her team. Kiba was out. Naruto was injured. Hinata and Shino were fine. Tazuna was a bit scared, but was fine. Kurenai walked over to Naruto and helped him to his feet.

"You ok," she asked.

"Yeah." Kurenai nodded and walked over to Kiba. She picked him up.

"Ok team lets move on. Tazuna, lead the way please." Team 8 started to walk down the road, towards Wave.

**And done! Tell me what you think about the fight. Was it good or bad? Tell me what I could do better. I'm working on grammar too. Thanks for reading and have a great day!**


End file.
